Untitled
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: Greg/Rodrick


"We're leaving you two home for the weekend, so you better get along while we're gone." Their mother told them before leaving. They haven't been getting along, at all, for the past few months. And it's been getting at their mother. Her, their father, and baby brother are going on a trip. And they've been acting up so much, their mother think it's best for them to stay. She thinks this may be a chance for them to spend some time together. In her mind, it could be fun. For them, it's like torture.

"No friends over, either." Their father added sternly, waiting for a response. Greg and Rodrick nodded, and let out a low sigh, watching as their father walked out the door.

"This is going to be so boring.." Greg mumbled, trudging to the living room. He fell on the couch, only to get pushed off. "Hey!"

"Not for long." Rodrick grinned, getting out his phone as he layed out on the couch.

Greg squinted his eyes, "What are you doing..?"

"Nothing." He said, as he started texting.

"You're doing something you're not supposed to be doing, huh?"

"Look, you better not get in the way tonight. If you do," He shook his head laughing, then looked at him, and said with the most serious tone, "I can make you regret your life." Greg cringed, taking a step back, with his hands up.

"Alright.."

"Now, if you want, you can help me."

"With what?"

"Food. I don't know. Go do something!" He demanded loudly, making a jester for him to get out of there.

Greg quickly took off to the kitchen to get some snacks. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he didn't want to seem like a complete child. So he got cups for drinks, and bowls, filled with chips. He debated on whether he should get candy or not, and just filled a bowl with it. He went back into the living room. He sat them on the coffee table, to see Rodrick still laying there.

"Good?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now go away."

"Can I stay out here..?"

"I don't want some middle schooler around my party, so no. Go away. Now."

"But-"

"Do. You. Want me to beat you?"

"No.."

"Go to your room and play, whatever you kids do."

"I don't play!"

"Then do something! People are going to be here soon. So go stay in your room, and keep quiet until the party is over. I don't give a shit, but until then. Get out of my way. Got it?"

"Yes, Rodrick." Greg nodded, slumping his shoulders a bit.

He sighed, as he made he way up the stairs and to his room. He kept quiet, and did things to keep him busy. Homework, movies, video games. He even got his mom's laptop and played around on there. Even though she doesn't like it, and tells him the laptop is for homework only. He went on youtube and looked up stupid videos, as usual. Greg could hear loud music coming from downstairs. He's never felt so lonely right now. He didn't like it when Rodrick felt embarrassed by him. Greg wanted to get along with him. Even though sometimes he acts like he hates his brother, he truly doesn't. He looks up to him, no matter how dumb he could be at times. He could start to feel himself slowly grow hungry. Greg bit his lip, and checked the time. It's been a few hours, now 1:27 AM. For a few minutes, he thought over if he should go downstairs or not. He could sneak, and quickly grab something to eat. He doesn't think anyone should notice.

He's decided to do that.

Greg got up from his bed, and went to his door. He cautiously made it out of his room. There were a few people hanging around in the hallway. He ignored them and made his way down the stairs. Brushing against some people as he did so. He let out a small sigh as he quickly skipped a few steps at a time. He didn't like being around these many people right now. He always thought highschool parties would be great, fun, not at all boring. You would be considered cool just for being there.  
>But at the moment, he had a different opinion. He went into the kitchen, where there weren't many people. He opened the fridge, looking for anything. He could hear that familar voice of Rodrick's close by.<p>

"Hey, what the hell are you doing out here? I told you to stay in your room! Little shit."

"I-I know! I'm just hungry.. Sorry."

Rodrick sighed frustratedly, and moved over towards him. Greg braced himself quickly, thinking he would be hit.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He mumbled, and opened the freezer. Grabbing a small tub of ice cream. He shoved it in Greg's hands, and handed him a spoon. Then shoved him out of the kitchen. "Go upstairs. Now."

"Alright.." He mumbled, and ran up the stairs, almost tripping at a step. He tried as fast as he could to get up to his room. And he slammed the door behind him.  
>He wasn't sure how long this party was going to last, but it should be over soon. Hopefully.<br>It didn't take him that long to finish that whole tub of ice cream, considering it was fairly small. He sat the tub on his nightstand, and layed down. He was so full, he couldn't even move. But he couldn't complain about being hungry anymore. He was starting to slowly fall asleep, when he heard a knock on the door. And it open.

"Oh, um.. I'm sorry.. I'm looking for the bathroom.." A guy mumbled, awkwardly scratching his head. He looked to be someone that would hang out with Rodrick.

"It's alright, I can show you where it is." Greg said, with a small smile, as he got off the bed. The guy nodded, smiling as Greg walked passed him, and a few people, going to the bathroom. He opened the door for him, and took a step out of his way. "Um, there you go." He mumbled, and headed back to his room. Then he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Where are you going..?"

Greg's eyes slightly widened, as he was pulled into the bathroom. "Why are you.. Let me go." He tried pulling back, only to be forcefully pulled into the guy. He chuckled, tightening his grip, and he shut the door. "Stop.."

"No. I'm sure you're bored in that room, aren't you?"

Greg tried, with his free hand, to push him away. Putting his hand on his chest.

"Stop that." He said sternly, pushing Greg against the bathroom door.

"You should really quit it.."

"And if I don't?"

"I-I'll.. I'll tell my brother.."

"Like that would do anything. He's not going to know."

"I'll call for him!"

He roughly put his hand over Greg's mouth, "You fucking better not." Greg could start to feel his heart beating faster. He just nodded his head quickly, and leaned more against the door. He felt trapped right at this moment.

"Are you going to hurt me..?"

"Shut up." He said, as he pressed himself against him with his hands roughly holding his hips.

"Stop.."

He covered his mouth again, and his free hand started to travel. Greg could start to feel a tear force it's way out. He squirmed, tried pushing him away again. Unsuccessful. He cried quietly, muffled against his hand.

"Stop whining." He said, with a small roll of his eyes.

"Don't.. T-Touch me.." Greg said, feeling himself as defensless.

The guy lifted Greg's shirt, exposing it to the cool air. He quivered under his touch. It felt painful to him. He was frightened and not quite sure what was truly going on. With one big deep breath, he squealed as loud as he could under the guy's hand. Surly getting someone's attention.

"Shut the fuck up, you little brat!" The guy said, pinching the skin on his chest, causing him to cry silently in pain.

"Stop fucking crying, too." The guy said, roughly grabbing his face, squeezing it.

Greg tried, he tried his best to not cry, to just listen to this kid but he couldn't. He was too scared.

"Please...Please let go." Greg said, pratically shaking.

The guy smiled and leaned close to his ear, causing Greg to flinch.

"Beg...Beg for me to stop. I want to hear it. Fucking beg, tell me you'll do anything I ask."

Greg clinched his jaw, holding back the tears. He couldn't believe someone would be so saddistic, so cruel.

"Please...I-I'll do anything." He stuttered, just wanting out of this whole situation.

"Look at me."

Greg hesitated too long before the guy grabbed the back of his hair, forcing their lips together. He felt disgusted when he felt his tongue roughly making it's way in and out. He took a chance, he wasn't sure how it would turn out. If he would end up getting hurt or not. He bit, as hard as he could, his lip. Causing him to cry, stumbling back in pain.

"What the fuck was that for?" He screamed, holding his hand over his mouth. He bent over slightly, with his eyes shut tight.

Greg wasted no time getting out of the room. He quickly turned the doorknob, throwing open the door. He ran down the hall, yelling for his brother.

"Rodrick!" He stopped, and looked around frantically. His eyes started to water, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped back, quickly slapping it away. He saw his brother standing there, with worried eyes.

"What happened? I heard a scream.. But I didn't know where you were. Was that you?"

Greg didn't know what to say, he couldn't find the words. He just nodded shakily, clinging to him. Burrying his face in his chest. Rodrick let out a sigh, as he held onto him. He isn't exactly sure what happened. He's never seen his brother look so scared before.

"Will you at least tell me..?" He whispered, pulling back to look at him.

He opened his mouth, as if about to speak. When his eyes widened. Rodrick looked confused for a second, then turned to look in the direction Greg was looking at. He saw him standing there. At the end of the stairs.

"Greg..?"

"H-Him.. He.. I can't.."

"Did he do something to you?" Rodrick mumbled, looking back at him again. Seeing him walking over to them.

"Hey, guys!" He laughed, swinging an arm around Greg, and pulling him over to him. "This kid, man.. He's pretty cool, huh?"

"Not really." Rodrick shook his head, rolling his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What, can't I see my friends?"

"That's my brother. Not your friend. Now, I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with him. But I have a feeling you know?" He said, suspicious.  
>Seeing as Greg cringed just at the contact with him. Rodrick grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back to him.<p>

"No, man. Why would I?"

"Just wondering." He shrugged, keeping his arm around Greg. The guy just nodded, and started to step away.

"Well, I think I should get going now. It's pretty late, you know?" He chuckled nervously, and waved quickly to them. "Bye, guys." He came up to Greg, and messed up his hair before walking away from both of them. Greg flinched, hugging at Rodrick more.

"Really.. What's the matter with you? You're acting weird."

"Why do you care?"

"It's.. Just for tonight. That's all. You better not be like this when mom and dad are home."

"I won't be."

"Good." Rodrick shoved him away lightly. "Go back upstairs."

"It's late, though.. When is this party going to be over?"

"Soon. Shoo."

"Fine.." He bit his lip, and slowly made his way back upstairs. He couldn't tell Rodrick what happened. He didn't know how to, and he didn't want him to do anything. He didn't want that guy to find out he told anyone. Greg isn't even sure if his brother would care that much. Would he laugh at him? Or even believe him? He tried not to think about it, and just relax. Everything will be over soon enough.  
>He passed by Rodrick's room, and paused. He would actually feel more safe in there than his own room. Even though no one would even go to his room again. It was only one stupid person. It shouldn't matter. He won't ever see that guy again. He put his hand on the doorknob, and stood there for a second. Hesitating. Then decided to open the door finally. Rodrick might be mad, he hates people going into his room. But Greg will just say it was for his own safety. He closed the door behind him, and looked around. It was messy, as usual. Like it always was, with dirty piles of clothes on the floor, trash everywhere. Magazines. The walls were covered in posters. It wasn't a light room. It had dark curtains, that made it seem like a cave. Greg made his way over to Rodrick's bed, and crawled in. It wasn't made, but it was still comfortable to him either way. It was warm.<br>All Rodrick would do all day is sleep, unless their father would be annoyed by it and get them up early in the morning when he wakes up. He hates when all they do is sleep. But he would find a way around that, and find somewhere else to sleep. Greg got under the covers, and pulled them up to his face. Sighing contently. It was oddly cold in his room. It always was. He turned to his side, burrying his face in the pillow. It smelled just like him. For some reason, he loves it. He doesn't know why. He just does. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

It wasn't long until he was awoken by feeling a heavy weight fall on him.

"Oww! What is this- Rodrick, get off of me!" He shouted, trying to push him away with both hands.

"Hahah, hey, Greg! I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" Rodrick snickered, hovering over him. At this moment, he found everything funny.

Greg attempted to push him off once more. "Obviously. What is your problem? You're so heavy!"

"Ahhh, I don't have a problem." He rolled his eyes, and fell down next to him. Wrapping his arms around him.

Greg felt so awkward right now, he's sure his brother just had a little too much alcohol.

"You're being stupid. Get away from me."

"Awhhh, come on! I'm not doing anything wrong, bro!" He nuzzled his nose against his neck, and let out a chuckle. Sending a chill down Greg's spine. "You're really.. Cold." He mumbled, lips brushing on his neck.

"Will you stop t-that..?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it?"

"You're weird.." He sighed, relaxing in his arms. It didn't take long until he felt something pressing against him. "R-Rodrick.. What is that..?" He asked, trying to pull himself away. Rodrick held him tightly to him.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled, as he tried his best to hold back. Greg struggled to push away, with his knees, and his hands on his chest. "Please.." He said softly, holding his legs down in place.

"But.."

"Could you.. Could you please.." Rodrick looked down, biting his lip. And he shoved his face into the pillow.

"Could I what..?"

"Umm.." He took Greg's hand, and moved it onto his pants. Over his hard on. For him to only gasp and pull away.

"What..!"

"Shhh.. Shhh.."

"That's wrong!"

"Quiet!" He quickly covered his mouth with both hands, and leaned against him. Even though no one was home, he didn't want him shouting. It didn't help any. "Don't think of it like that.."

"I'm sure it's wrong.. We're both guys."

"Greg.."

"You're my brother." Rodrick frowned, pulling away from him. He didn't know how to respond to that. He's knows it's wrong. He can't help himself.

"Rodrick..?"

"Hm?"

"You're not.. Messing with me, right? You're not doing this just to see if I'll give in, and laugh at me tomorrow? And tell me this was all just a joke.." Greg asked, getting more and more quiet as he spoke.

"Of course not.. I'm completely serious." Rodrick tried to assure, and wrap his arms back around him.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Everything you do to me.. You're not nice." Greg wiggled out of his hold, and scooted as far away from him as he could. Rodrick couldn't believe he was hearing this. He didn't want his brother to be feel like that, or be scared of him. Honestly, it upset him. Just to see him like that.

"I am nice.."

"No. You're not. At all."

"What if.. What if I showed you..? I could be nice.." He asked softly, cautiously crawling over to him. Greg didn't move at all.

"No."

"I'll say this again.. Please?"

"You're really.. Scaring me.. But I know tomorrow, you'll go back to being a complete asshole to me." Rodrick didn't say anything. Right now, he felt a little hurt. His brother really felt like that about him. What he's saying, kind of makes him want to hate himself. He doesn't mean to act like that towards him, but he thought it would be best than to just cling to him at all times. That all brothers are supposed to act like they hate eachother. But he knows, deep inside, that he loves his brother more than anything. He scooted right next to him, and put his hands on his shoulders. Leaning in towards him.

"Don't say that.. I care about you, so much, you have no idea. I want you to trust me, not be scared of me.." The only thing Greg could do was gasp, that was his only reaction. It wasn't exactly Rodrick's thing to be caring towards people. His friends, maybe. Anyone else, no. Before he could say anything, Rodrick was already holding him down, and pressing his lips against his. Automatically, Greg started squriming under him. Hitting and kicking. That didn't do anything.

"Stop!" He managed out, taking short deep breaths. He felt smothered.

"I don't think so." Rodrick smiled down at him, as he touched his hair softly.

"This doesn't even seem real.. This isn't happening."

"Oh, it is." He leaned back down, placing small, gentle kisses on his lips. Greg tried to turn his head to the side, but Rodrick grabbed his face gently, making him look up at him. He just pressed his lips together, and covered his face.

"I want you to get away from me. I don't.. Even want you near me." He mumbled, trying not to look at him.

"Well.. I want to be near you." After he said that, Rodrick could see Greg's cheeks turn a light shade of red. He couldn't help but smile.

"S-Sorry, Rodrick.."

"Why would you be sorry?"

"Um.. For being a stupid asshole..?"

"You said I'm always an asshole to you."

"I know.. But I feel bad, now."

"You really shouldn't.." He said quietly, playing with a strand of his hair.

"Okay.. Um.." Greg awkwardly shifted under him, and put his hands on his shoulders. Smiling up at him softly.

"What is it?"

"You.. Wanted me to um, do something.. For you..?"

Rodrick tilted his head for a second, then he finally understood. "Ah.. If only you want.."

"I don't know how.." Greg has never felt so embarrassed than now.

"I could show you..?"

He looked at him confused, until Rodrick moved his hands to the zipper of his pants. "W-What are you doing.."

"I won't hurt you."

"Just.. Tell me how to do it..?"

He smiled at him, and kissed his forehead, "I want to show you."

Greg just nodded, as his pants were slightly pulled down. Along with his boxers. He shuttered a bit, with the cold air hitting him.

"Rodrick.."

"Shh." He put his finger up to his lips, and with his other hand he touched his penis. He wrapped his fingers around him, making him gasp lightly. "This isn't bad.. See?.. You just go like this.." He told him gently, as he stroked him up and down.

"O-Oh.." He nodded, biting his lip. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. He was trying his best not to make any sounds.

"Do you like this, Greg?"

"U-Uh huh.." He answered, covering his face with both hands.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed."

"B-But.. I feel so weird.."

"Do you want to try?"

"Um.. Okay.." Rodrick let go of him, and helped him with his pants and boxers. Greg scooted closer to him, and stared at him for a second. Nervous.

"You don't have to, you know.."

"If you want me to, I will. And.. I want to." Shakily, he moved his hands to his pants. He was shaking so much, he could barely unbutton or unzip them. Rodrick chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Let me get that for you." He said, shoving his hands out of the way. Greg frowned, nodding. He felt like a child right now, but he would do anything to make his brother proud of him. He unbuttoned his pants, and slipped out of them. Wiggling out of his boxers. "Alright.." He smiled softly at Greg,

"Um.. So.. I just.." He mumbled, leaning over to him. He felt awkward, and shy. Like he could easily mess up at any moment. He reached his hand out slowly, and touched his penis with his finger. Quickly pulling his hand away after.

"You don't have to.."

"No.. No, just.. Let me.."

"Okay.. I will help you." Rodrick offered, grabbing his hand. And placing it on him. Greg bit his lip, and closed his eyes.

"Don't.. Watch me."

"Why not?"

"Because.. This is probably going to be horrible.."

"I don't think so. Just do it.." He said, petting his hair.

"O-Okay.." He kept his eyes away, looking off to the side, as he gently stroked him. "Is this okay..?"

"Mhm.."

"Alright. If it's.. Not good, just tell me.."

"It is.." Rodrick smiled, putting his hand over his, making him go slightly faster.

"I got it.." He whispered, pushing his hand away. Rodrick tilted his head back a bit, leaning his hips up into Greg's touch. Letting out soft sounds as he went faster. "Does.. Does that mean I'm doing good..?"

"Y-Yes.. Keep it up.." He breathed out, using his elbows for support to hold himself up. Greg smiled to himself, feeling a little successful. He moved himself closer, and used both hands. He wasn't completely sure of what he was doing, he did what he thought was right. Trying to stay at a quick, steady pace. He felt more and more encouraged by the gasps that came from him. It wasn't long after until he felt a warm liquid hit his hands. He jumped back, holding his hands up.

"I.. I.."

"Thank you.." Rodrick smiled, and brought him closer to him, with his arms around his waist.

"Mhm.. What do I do about this..?" He asked, holding up his slightly messy hands. He felt a little awkward, and gross.

"Oh.." He chuckled, and crawled off the bed. Pulling his boxers back up, he found an old shirt lying around on the floor. "Use this." He said, tossing it over to him. Greg said a quick 'thank you', and wiped his hands off.

"Rodrick.. Are you happy now?"

"Of course I am." He laughed, and went back over towards the bed, sitting down next to him.

"Okay.. Good." Greg smiled big, and tackled him. He giggled, snuggling close to his brother. Rodrick hugged him close, and rolled over to his side. To where they were lying next to each other.

"I want to ask you something.."

"Alright, what is it?" He smiled, tangling their legs together, playing with the him of his shirt.

"About earlier.. Do you mind talking about it?"

He cringed slightly, and dug his face in his chest. "No.." He said, muffled.

"So something did happen.." When he had no response, he decided to continue on. "If you're scared to tell me.. That's okay."

"I don't want him.. To know that I told you.." Greg mumbled, lifting his head up a bit. "I don't want him.. Hurting me again."

"Was it that bad..?"

"I'm.. I'm not sure.. I was just.. Scared, I guess.. He was a stranger to me, and I wasn't completely sure of what to do.."

"I understand. I'm not going to tell him you told me anything, okay? I promise."

"Thank you.." Greg smiled, and hesitantly leaned in to kiss him. Causing Rodrick to laugh.

"You're welcome. As long as I'm around, you're safe. Remember that." 


End file.
